


Hellbound

by sps



Series: His Claws of God Are Dripping from His Crimes [4]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, Betrayal, Boys In Love, College, Drug Use, Drugs, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Guns, Hospitalization, I will be skipping the rape part k, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Minor Violence, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Organized Crime, Rape, Rape Aftermath, SO, Violence, not writing that but its going in here, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sps/pseuds/sps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is out of prison, and he is settling back comfortably into his role as boss. Lovely boy at his side, more money than he probably needs. Not a whole lot could go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home Sweet Home

_"Mommy!" Rhys shouted, running inside with a large smile on his face. Brandishing an off yellow envelope in his hand that he had snatched right out of the mail when he got off of the bus. He was so proud of himself, he had gotten straight A's all over again. His mother would be so proud. He ran into the kitchen with a large, proud smile on his face._

_"Mommy!" Rhys said again, clutching the envelope to his chest._

_His mom looked down at him and smiled warmly, she always looked happy._

_"What is it Rhysie?" She asked, picking up Rhys and setting him on the counter._

_Rhys giggled, swinging his legs back and forth._

_"I got straight A's all over again!" Rhys said, pushing his report card forward to his mother._

_"Oh! look at my smart little boy!" Delilah said with a large smile._

_Rhys smiled happily at the praise, wrapping his arms around his mothers neck and giving her a large hug._

_"How bout some ice cream?" Delilah asked with a large smile._

_"Can I have mint chocolate chip?" Rhys asked with a large smile._

_Delilah looked down at her son, and smiled, "of course."_

 

Rhys felt numb, sitting in the front row of the church with an unblinking stare. He felt numb, hollow. Staring at the casket. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be at home, in bed, crying his eyes out. Not sitting in church, staring at his mothers dead body as old friends and family members came and gave him their condolences. There was a tug on Rhys' coat sleeve, and he looked down, at Angel. Angel was smiling up at Rhys, trying to get the older boy to smile too. He smiled sadly down at her, and wrapped an arm around her waist. Angel had insisted on coming to the funeral, saying that she wanted to be there to cheer Rhys up. Rhys had appreciated it, he found it hard to be sad around Angel. She was always so cheerful and happy.

"Its okay, Rhys..." Angel said quietly, snuggling into his side.

Rhys smiled gently, part of him was relieved, that she hadn't lived the whole two weeks. That she wasn't in pain any longer at was no longer suffering. She was at peace now, and Rhys could tell. He had woken up from his nap in her arms and she was gone, a soft smile on her lips. Rhys smiled bitterly at the memory. He hadn't even gotten a chance to say goodbye to her. Rhys bit on his lower lip, and sighed, holding back his tears.He wasn't going to cry, not again.

He missed his mother, and he was always going to miss her. Delilah was all he had, he didn't know his father all that well, and he never talked to any of his other family. They had always judged his mother for how young she was when she had Rhys, and the way she chose to raise him. Rhys smiled bitterly at the thought, he always hated family reunions.

_"The boy needs a father! Delilah," His grand mother had snapped._

_Delilah was holding tightly onto Rhys' hand, staring his grandmother down who was sitting at a picnic bench with the rest of the family. Her knuckles were turning white and her face was flushed red with anger._

_"He doesn't need a father," Delilah said quietly, trying to keep her voice steady._

_Rhys looked up at his mother, watching her get more upset. He pressed closer to her, gripping at the fabric of her dress with his other hand._

_"He needs a male figure!" Her mother had added._

_"I am enough for him!!" Delilah snapped_

 Rhys smiled at the memory, she was enough for him, he didn't need his father, he didn't need anyone but her when he was growing up. 

 

 

 

The church service ended, and people were filing out into the warm summer day. Rhys sighed, wrapping his arms around himself. He felt alone suddenly, as if the one person that cared about him had suddenly disappeared and he felt more alone than ever. Rhys took a shuddering breath, and looked down at the ground 

"You okay, Rhys?" Jack asked, stepping closer to Rhys, a hand on his back.

Rhys nodded slowly, leaning against Jack tiredly. At least he had Jack now.

"I don't know what I am going to do about the house... Grandpa built that on  his own," Rhys whined, pressing his face into Jack's chest.

Rhys felt Jack sigh, his arm tightening around the smaller boy. Rhys didn't want to deal with people anymore. He wanted to go home and curl up with Jack.

"Do you think we could go home, Jack?" Rhys asked quietly, looking up at him.

 

Vasquez sighed, sinking farther into his leather chair, fingers tapping against the arm of the chair lazily. He was waiting for a call back. A call back from a man who was supposed to call him back hours ago. Vasquez sighed, rubbing his temples slowly. He had a feeling that this man was going to fuck him over. Vasquez leaned back in his chair, resting his feet on the desk. Rhys wasn't returning his calls either, and he didn't enjoy being ignored. He had half a mind of going to find Rhys and figure out what was going on. Vasquez looked over at the desk, his phone was vibrating. 

Vasquez groaned, fucking finally. He sat up, and picked up his phone.

"Fucking, finally Harold!" Vasquez snarled into the phone.

"I... I-I'm sorry sir," Harold stuttered pathetically. 

Vasquez rolled his eyes, "Is it done yet?"

There was silence on the other end.

"Well?" Vasquez hissed, standing, and pacing his small office.

"No, s-sir... not yet," Harold whimpered through the speaker.

Vasquez groaned again, and pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers. He couldn't believe this.

"Well, get it done," Vasquez said, looking out the window,"Or else?"

He could hear Harold swallow hard over the speaker.

"Or else what?"He asked.

"Or else that will be the end of, Harold Tassiter,"Vasquez said hanging up.


	2. Starry Eyes

Jack looked over at Rhys, who was curled up in the front seat of the car. Head resting against the window. He was probably asleep, he had been sleeping on and off since his mother died. Jack sighed, looking in the rear view mirror of the car, looking back at Angel who had one of those large _I Spy_ books on her lap. Jack sighed quietly, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He knew that Rhys wanted that house, he didn't want anyone else living in that house, and frankly, Jack didn't want anyone else in that house either. He had some decent memories in that house. With his brother Timothy. 

_Jack sat on the living room floor, legs spread with a deck of cards sitting on the floor between him and his twin brother Timothy, he had insisted on playing a game of Uno. Jack pursed his lips, looking down at the card in front of him. Jack was horrible at this game, he had never been really good at it. Timothy always won, Jack would win on the occasion. Jack sighed, leaning forward to pick up more cards, as he was lacking a blue and the number 9. Jack looked at Timothy and stuck his tongue out. Timothy smiled at his older brother cheekily, putting down another pick up four card which had Jack groaning._

_"C'mon Timothy!" Jack whined futilely as he picked up four more cards._

_Timothy laughed, "Its green."_

_Jack rolled his eyes, this is why he hated this game. He watched as Timothy put down a green card, looking up at his brother expectantly. Jack looked back down at his cards, smiling in relief at not having to pick up as he leaned forward and slapped down at green five._

_"Boys! Lunch," Delilah called from the kitchen._

_Jack jumped up, tossing his cards down and running to the kitchen, playing a card game could take a lot of energy out of a young boy._

 

Jack smile sadly as he pulled into the drive way, looking down at his phone and clicking on Axton's contact, sending him a quick test. 

_"Hey, Axton, I need you to do something for me,"_

Jack slid his phone back into his pocket, and turned to Rhys, who was still curled up where he sat. Jack smiled thoughtfully and leaned over, nudging his arm gently. Rhys groaned, and pushed Jack's hand away. A small smile tugged at the corner of Jack's lips as he nudged him again. Rhys just groaned louder and curled up into a tighter ball. Jack shook his head and got out of the car. He walked around to Rhys' side, and opened the car door. Rhys grimaced at the breeze and rolled over so his back was facing him. Jack chuckled and shook his head as he hefted Rhys up into his arms. Rhys rolled over in Jacks arms, and looked up at him, squinting against the sun light. His cheeks were red and puffy from crying.

"Jack... Put me down," Rhys mumbled as he snuggled against the larger mans chest. 

Jack snorted and nudged the door closed with his hip.

"No can do, you wouldn't wake up when I gave you the chance to walk," Jack said, walking up the porch steps. 

Rhys rolled his eyes and snuggled closer to Jack. Arms tucked under his head. Jack smiled, stopping in front of the door and pulling his keys out of his pocket with an adapt skill that comes from years of being a father and carrying sleeping children inside. Jack looked down at steps at Angel who was close behind, skipping up the steps with her book tucked safely under her arm. Jack smiled down at her, stepping over the threshold. He looked around the house, he wasn't sure what Rhys wanted to do.

"Hey, Rhys, wanna watch a movie?" Angel chirped, looking up at Rhys and Jack from where she stood.

"Rhys is tired, sweetie," Jack said softly.

"I'd love to watch a movie with you Angel," Rhys said with a small smile.

"Can we watch it in your room dad?" Angel asked with a large, toothy smile.

Jack nodded and smiled, walking up the stairs with Angel hot on his trail. He knew that Rhys wanted to sleep, so he didn't know actually how much of the movie they were going to get through together. Angel typically fell asleep during them also. Jack pushed the bedroom door open with is foot, doing his best to support Rhys in his arms as they walked. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Jack set Rhys down gently on the bed, and smiled down at him. Angel clambered up next to him and grinned.

"Alright," Jack started, walking over to the Tv,"What would you two like to watch?"

"Do you like the _The Jungle Book_ Rhys?" Angel asked.

"Y'know, I do like that movie," Rhys said, Jack could hear the smile in his voice.

"Is that what you two wanna watch?" Jack asked, looking at the two of them over his shoulder.

They both nodded in unison. Jack smiled and stood again, getting the movie ready. 

"Will you watch with us, dad?"Angel asked.

"I will, after I do some things okay?" Jack asked.

Angel seemed to visibly deflate and nodded. Rhys wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Smiling. Jack walked over, kissing her cheek and looked down at Rhys, smiling. He would've kissed him, but they still weren't entirely sure what they were. IT was as if they were both dancing around their feelings for each other. Angel buried under the covers, pulling them up over them both. 

Jack smiled, walking out of the room and closing the door, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

 _"Yeah, Boss, what is it?"_ Axtons text read.

 _"Delilah's house, I want us to have it, so Rhys can live there."_ Jack replied.

Jack slipped his phone back in his pocket, and walked to his office. Closing the door and sitting down in the chair. Jack dragged a hand over his face. He felt like something was going to go wrong, it was a feeling settled deep in his gut that made him nervous. Jack sighed, leaning forward and resting his head on the desk, closing his eyes.

 

 

Jack's eyes flew open at the sound of his phone buzzing in his pocket. Jack groaned, raising his head and rubbing his eyes tiredly. He must have fallen asleep. Jack dragged a hand over his face tiredly and pulled his phone out of his pocket. It was from Axton.

_"Alright boss, we go it."_

Jack smiled in relief, Rhys would be thrilled.


	3. You Left Without Saying Goodbye to Me

Rhys looked down at Angel, she was curled up next to him, fast asleep. Rhys smiled gently, petting through her hair as the movie ended. Angel had been chatty through whole entire movie. Rhys was pretty sure she would of never fallen asleep. Rhys sighed, laying down and kissing the top of her head gently. He was tired, he wanted to go to sleep, but at the same time he knew that he couldn't sleep his problems away. Rhys sighed gently and settled down next to Angel, pulling her tight against his chest. She stirred, muttering something in her sleep, but pressed closer to Rhys. He pulled the blankets tighter around the both of them and tucked his one arm under his head. Closing his eyes, and dozing off as the movie credits scrolled in the dark room. 

Vasquez looked down at his phone, he had finished everything that he needed to do today. He clicked the phone icon with a sigh, and hit Rhys' number again. Pressing the phone to his ear. Vasquez listened to the ring, as he looked down at his nails, turning back and forth in his chair slowly as he listened to the continuous ring before finally being met with Rhys' voice mail. Vasquez sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. 

"Rhys, Its Vasquez, I'm sorry to hear about your mom, call me back," Vasquez hissed into the phone, before hanging up.

Vasquez didn't know what it was that causing the younger boy to stop returning his calls. There was no way he was still upset about what happened at the bar was he? Vasquez hadn't meant any harm. He didn't realize that Rhys was being serious. He had thought that the drugs had just started to mess with his head and he didn't know what he was doing. 

He sighed, drumming his fingers on the table top of his desk. He was starting to get annoyed more and more each day that Rhys didn't return his phone calls. But it was rude, and Vasquez didn't enjoy rude people. He dialed Rhys' number again. Leaving another voice mail as he left his office. 

Jack sighed, lifting his head off his desk again, another bout of sleep had hit him like a truck and he didn't bother to leave his office to go to his bedroom, or even the couch. He sat up slowly, dragging a hand over his face. He had hardly slept a wink while he was in prison, afraid of what would happen if he even blinked. Jack pushed his chair back with a groan, and stood, raising his arms above his head and stretching. He should probably go and see what Rhys and Angel were up too, and let Rhys know about his mothers house. 

Jack walked out of the office, closing the door behind him. He always kept that door locked, and kept the key safe in his pocket, ever since Angel had walked in on him discussing a hit with a few of his men. He never wanted Angel to hear him talking like that again. Jack walked up the stairs slowly, leaning against the wall as he walked. Damn he was exhausted, and he had a meeting to get to later today that he didn't want to deal with. He wanted to stay in bed and just sleep for a while. 

He shook his head, he couldn't do that, no way. Jack pushed the bedroom door open, and smiled at the sight. Angel and Rhys were both fast asleep. Jack chuckled quietly and walked inside the room, sitting down carefully next to Rhys, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder so he didn't scare the poor boy awake. 

"Rhys," Jack whispered softly in his ear so he didn't wake Angel. 

Rhys groaned, and rolled over in bed, pressing his face into Jack's hip. Jack smiled, and gently shook him again.

"Rhys," He repeated.

"what...." Rhys mumbled, not looking up. 

"I got some great news..." Jack whispered with a large smile.

"Better be important if you woke me up..." Rhys grumbled irritably, burying deeper under the covers.

Jack laughed softly, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of his face. 

"I got your mothers house... Its all yours, Rhys."

This got Rhys' attention.

The words pulled Rhys out of his groggy state, and he sat up, holding himself up by his elbow. He looked up at Jack, his eyes wide with shock. 

"You did what?" Rhys questioned. 

"I got your mothers house, Rhys, I texted Axton, and I had him buy it," Jack said softly.

Rhys felt tears spring to his eyes as he threw his arms around Jacks neck. He almost couldn't believe what he was hearing, he swore he was dreaming and when he woke up someone would be calling with an inquiry to buy it. Jack wrapped his arms around the boys thin waist and held him close.

"thank you..." Rhys said softly. 

Jack nodded, pressing another soft kiss to the side of Rhys' face. 

"Anything for you, I have to get ready for a meeting, get some more sleep," Jack said, standing.

Rhys nodded and smiled, settling back down in bed. He watched Jack leave, closing the door behind him. He sighed, and pulled his phone out of his pants pockets. He had two new voice mails. Rhys groaned as he saw that they were both from Vasquez. He clicked on the first one, smiling slightly at the mention of his mother. He clicked on the other one with a sigh, his throat tightening.

" _Call me back, Rhys, or there will be sever consequences."_


	4. I Am In Shambels

Rhys felt his throat tighten, and he felt suddenly sick. Rhys swallowed hard as bile rose to this throat. He licked his dry lips, dragging a hand through his hair. That voice mail... What kind of consequences could there possibly be for him? So he didn't want to contact Vasquez after that night at the bar, he didn't really want to contact Vasquez well... ever. Rhys sat perched on the edge of the bed. He needed to get out, he needed to clear his head. Rhys licked his lips again and stood slowly. His knees felt weak, and he swore he could collapse any moment out of fear. Rhys looked down at his phone again, and clicked on Jack's contact. He knew that he needed to tell Jack where he was going, he didn't need him panicking. Rhys' fingers moved over the key board skillfully. "I'm going out on a walk...." Rhys stepped outside with a sigh, wrapping his arms around himself. He didn't know if he should call Vasquez back now or not. What would happen to him if he didn't? What would happen to him if he did? Rhys stared down at his phone tiredly as he walked down the street. He bit on his nails, he was starting to get nervous. He wanted to tell Jack, but what would Jack do? He had just gotten out of prison. Rhys pushed a hand through his wind blown hair and shoved his hands in his pocket, tucking his phone away.

 

Vasquez rested his chin on his hand, elbow perched on the window. Vasquez looked out the tinted car window. He didn't have an exact destination that he wanted to go. Vasquez dragged a hand over his face, perking up when he saw a familiar figure walking down the street. Vasquez reached over, and rolling the window down.

"Slow down,"Vasquez snarled to his driver.

Vasquez wanted to good a look at this boy before he called him out.

A sick, twisted smile spread across his lips when he saw it was Rhys.

"Hey, Rhysie," Vasquez hissed out the window wit ha vicious smile.

The boy stopped walking, and froze. Vasquez could see how his breath stuttered, and his lips parted in shock. 

Rhys felt his heart stutter to a stop. Fear registering in his mind at the sound of Vasquezs voice. Rhys looked over at Vasquez, and raised an eyebrow, he was trying to play in cool, not wanting to show Vasquez how afraid he truly was to see him.

"You haven't been returning my calls," Vasquez said.

Rhys nodded,"I've... I've been busy."

Vasquez snorted, and rolled his eyes, "bull shit."

Rhys bit back a whimper of fear, he didn't really have any other excuses. He didn't want to tell Vasquez that he was afraid to talk to him again. To even be around him. 

"Why don't you get in the car with me, Rhys."

Rhys shook his head,"I have a place to be..."

"Get in the car with me, Rhys," Vasquez said again, more persistent this time.

Rhys shook his head, walking forward. Vasquez snapped his fingers, and the front door of the car opened, and August, the boy from the bar came stepping out. Stepping towards Rhys. Rhys stepped away form August, but he grabbed him by the wrist, his grip tight. 

"Let go of me!" Rhys hissed, trying to get away.

"Boss said he wants you in the car, get in the car," August said, pulling open the back door, and shoving Rhys in.

 

Rhys grunted as he hit is head on the back of the seat, and pressed closer to the door as it was closed. He felt trapped, and nervous being this close to Vasquez again.

"Alright, Rhys, lets talk," Vasquez said with a satisfied smile. 


	5. I Felt Your Sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Rape  
> I will be skipping writing the whole scene but its happening guys.

Rhys stayed pressed close to the door, wanting to put as much distance between him and Vasquez as he could. He didn't want to be near him, being this close made his heart beat speed up and his stomach do sick little flips. He flattened his back against the door, keeping one had on the door handle at all times. Rhys watched Vasquez carefully, keeping an eye on every movement he made. Rhys swallowed hard, and licked his lips. Vasquez said nothing, made no move to say a word to the young boy who was shaking in fear of just being in the same vicinity as the mob boss. 

"What do you want," Rhys asked, finally breaking the silence.

Rhys watched as Vasquez looked over at him, Rhys slipped his hand into his pocket, pressing the two button, speed dialing Jack. He watched as Vasquez turned to face him, a small grin on his lips. Rhys swallowed hard, waiting for him to open is mouth. To hear any kind of words from him. 

"I just want to talk," Vasquez said. 

Rhys swallowed again,"About what?"

"You haven't been answering my phone calls," Vasquez said, looking down at his nails. 

Rhys looked at Vasquez shocked, "Of course I haven't!" 

"Why?"

Rhys was taken aback, how could Vasquez not know why Rhys refused to answer his phone calls?! Did he happen to just forget about the incident at the bar? Rhys licked his lips.

"Because of what happened at the bar," Rhys said trying to sound confident. 

Vasquez laughed softly and shook his head, "Look, that was just a little misunderstanding." 

Vasquez moved closer to Rhys, placing a hand on his leg just like he did at the bar. Rhys swallowed hard, and pressed his back flesh against the door. Trying to move away. Vasquez pressed up against him, hovering over the smaller boy. Rhys looked up at him, fear shooting down his spine. 

"Just a little misunderstanding," Vasquez breathed down his neck. 

Rhys shook his head, placing a hand on his chest and trying to push him away. Rhys tried to slip out from underneath him, bringing his legs up to curl into a small ball.

"Don't event try again," Rhys hissed, trying to hide the shaking in his voice. 

Vasquez pushed his hands under Rhys' shirt, fingers wandering over the warm skin. Rhys whimpered and pushed his hand away, shoving it away from his skin.

"Vasquez, stop," Rhys said, trying to sound convincing as he spoke despite the fear bubbling up. 

"C'mon, Rhysie," Vasquez hissed in his ear, fingers moving towards his pants. 

Rhys sucked in a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut as he heard the jingle of belts being undone.

 

Rhys felt sick, bile bubbling up in his throat as he watched Vasquez speed away with a satisfied smirk on his face. Rhys' body felt bruised, and he felt sick. Rhys fumbled to get his phone out of his pocket, looking at the fact that his phone call with Jack was still going. Rhys licked his dry lips, and pressed his phone to his ear. 

"Jack..." He groaned into the phone.

"RHYS?!" Jack shouted into the phone, he sounded panicked. 

He must've actually picked up the phone when he dialed him despite being in a meeting. 

"Jack... I need help..." Rhys groaned.

"Where are you... I'm coming to get you.."


	6. This is Letting Go

Vasquez was back at his office, tapping his fountain pen on the desk, drumming his fingers on the side of his head. He glanced down at his phone, and pulled it over to him, picking it up in his hand and dialed Tassiters number. He pressed the phone to his ear and sighed, waiting for the older man to answer him. He was sick of waiting to put his plan into action. He couldn't wait any longer, fear of Tassiter slipping up and spilling the beans.

"H-hello?" Tassiter choked out from the other line. 

Vasquez sighed, and looked out the window to his left, watching as the rain poured down. The water peppering the windows as it came down in heavy sheets.

"Finally you answer me," Vasquez sighed,pinching the bridge of his nose between two fingers. 

"What do you want," Tassiter said, his voice sounding hushed.

"The plan can't wait, Tassiter, you need to end him, and you need to end him now," Vasquez snarled. 

Jack gripped the wheel tightly, his knuckles turning white. He was furious, Vasquez was not going to get away with this, not if Jack had anything at all to say about it. No one touched the man he loved like that and got away with it. Jack slowed down as he neared the place where Rhys was. The poor kid had been through enough for one day, this was the last thing the young boy needed. Jack licked his lips, and parked the car, getting out and running over to Rhys who was sitting against the brick wall of a building staring into space.

"Rhys!" Jack breathed, as he kneeled in front of the small boy. 

Rhys looked up at Jack, blinking slowly, before throwing his arms around Jack's neck. Jack sighed, and wrapped his arms around the thin boys waist, doing his best to be gentle and not hurt him. Jack pressed his face into Rhys' hair, and sighed, kissing the side of his head.

"Come on kiddo... Lets get you back home,"Jack murmured against his hair.

Rhys nodded, but made no move to stand up. Jack smiled sadly, and scooped the smaller man into his arms, and walked to the car, keeping him close to his chest. 


	7. Tonight

Jack kissed the top of Rhys' head, smoothing the hair from his forehead. Rhys hadn't said a word to Jack since he had picked him up. Jack frowned and pulled the blankets over his shaking form. He didn't know what to do, he was at a lost on what he could do to help him. Jack sat perched on the side of the bed, running his hands through his hair. 

"I'm going to kill him," Jack said softly. 

The words made the small boy shift, and turns towards the older man. Rhys looked up at Jack with wide, fearful eyes almost. Jack looked down at him and sighed softly. He bent down, and pressed a soft kiss to the younger mans temple. Rhys pressed closer to Jack, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling his thin frame into his lap. 

"You can't do that..." Rhys said fearfully.

Jack wrapped his arms around Rhys and pressed his face into the small boys hair, "Why can't I?" 

Rhys snorted and shook his head, "Because thats murder..." 

Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head, "he hurt you." 

Rhys curled up in a tighter ball and pressed his face into the crook of Jack's neck. Jack rubbed his back slowly, thumbing over the fabric of his shirt. Jack hated to see him all sad and quiet this way. It was bad enough seeing him this way after the funeral but at least he talked and smiled. 

"Are you hungry?" Jack asked softly. 

Rhys nodded slowly, chewing on his lower lip. 

"Want to come with me?" Jack asked, looking down at him. 

Rhys shook his head, crawling out of Jacks lap. Jack kissed the top of his head again, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. 

Rhys stared at the wall, he felt sick, disgusted with himself. He didn't know how Jack could still want to take care of him after something like that. Rhys swallowed hard. He wanted this day to be over, he wanted to forget about every single event of this day and move on. Forget about his mothers death, forget about Vasquez and the events that happened in the car. Rhys sniffed and wiped his eyes, trying to stop the onset of tears.

He racked his brains, trying to find a way to comfort himself. What would his mother say to him? Rhys smiled sadly at the thought. His mom would bring him ice cream and sing to him, that is what she did. She sang to him whenever he was sad, whenever he got hurt. She sang to him. Rhys' lower lip quivered, and shoved his face into the pillow. Tears streaming down his cheeks as sobs racked his bodies. 

He wished she was hear right now to hold him, sing to him. Make him feel better. In this moment, he didn't want Jack, he wanted his mother. 


	8. Bliss

**Three Weeks Later**

Rhys rolled over in bed, tucking his hands under his head. He yawned, and tucked his other hand under his chin. He didn't want to get out of bed. It was too warm. He sighed, and rolled onto his back as he pushed his hands through his hair tiredly. He licked his lips, and swallowed hard. His throat was dry, and he needed a drink of water. Rhys sighed and sat up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed and stood slowly. He hadn't gotten out of bed in nearly two weeks. He had laid in bed and stared blankly at the wall, ignoring all the food that Jack brought him and set on the bed side table. Part of him was done just laying around. He couldn't stay and wallow in bed and sadness forever no matter how much he wanted too. Rhys shuffled out of the bedroom, and walked down the flight of stairs that led to the living room and kitchen. Rhys took a deep breath, smelling eggs and toast. His stomach grumbled in response too the smell of food. Rhys walked into the kitchen, and leaned against the door way as he saw Jack, cooking breakfast and Angel coloring at the kitchen table. A smile spread across his lips, the sensation almost felt foreign, he hadn't smiled in so long. He pushed himself off the wall and walked into the kitchen and walked over to Jack, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on the older mans shoulder. He could get used to this. Everything about this.

"Rhys?" Jack questioned, turning around.

Rhys smiled and looked up at Jack. Jack grinned and wrapped his arms around Rhys' waist. 

"You're outta bed!" Jack nearly shouted as he hugged Rhys tightly. 

"Yeah I'm outta bed," Rhys said, pressing a soft kiss to Jacks cheek.

Rhys pushed away from Jack and walked over to the coffee pot, getting down a cup and pouring himself one. He walked over to the kitchen table and sat down next to Angel, peering over his shoulder at Angel and whatever she was coloring. Jack set a plate down in front of the both of them, and Jack sat down next to Angel with a cheerful smile. Rhys looked over at Jack and nudged his foot under the table. Jack looked over at Rhys and nudged his foot back with a small chuckle. 

Rhys picked up his fork and took a bite, another smile spread across his face at his first bite of good, warm food in two weeks. Rhys was happy to be finally out of bed, and up and out with everyone, despite everything that had happened in the past month, it was nice to be with everyone again. 

Vasquez pressed his phone to his ear, he was aware that Jack was still... well, frankly alive, and the thought pissed Vasquez off more than he wanted to admit. Tassiter was supposed to handle him three weeks ago, and he knew that. Vasquez paced his office as the phone rang shrilly in his ear. He was one step away from killing Jack himself and just getting it over with. 

"Hello?" 

"Tassiter!" Vasquez shouted, "Why is he still  _alive_?!"

There was silence on the other end. 

"S-sir! He's with his daughter!" Tassiter countered. 

"I do  _not_ care! Damn it, Tassiter!"Vasquez snarled, anger bubbling up. 

Tassiter stuttered uselessly. Vasquez dragged a hand over his face, and shook his head. He should've found someone else to pull this off. Tassiter would undoubtedly mess it up. 

"I want him dead by tonight!" Vasquez hissed, hanging up and slamming his phone down onto the desk. 


	9. Fiction

Jack sat in his office, reading over stacks of paper that Axton had dropped on his desk. He had decided to get some work done, Rhys had decided to take Angel to the park. A small smile spread across his face, he was happy to finally see Rhys out of bed. Jack had been worried about him, wondering if he should get him someone to talk too. But it appeared that he didn't need too. Rhys had gotten out of bed on his own, and even joined Jack and Angel at breakfast. Jack had to wonder if there was something actually going on. That something had triggered him to get out of bed. Jack sat back in his chair, folding his hands over his stomach. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He was worrying too much, thats all this was. Rhys was just trying to get out of bed and get back to his old self. Rhys was sure that is all it was. Jack shook his head, and straightened himself as he looked down at the paper work in front of him. Jack ran a hand through his hair and sighed, he hated this, hated doing paper work.

There was a soft, nervous knock on the office door. Jack looked up, Rhys and Angel wouldn't be home for another few hours.

"Who is it?" Jack asked, looking back down.

"Tassiter, sir."

"Come in," Jack said, setting his pen aside.  

Tassiter stepped in, his hair was disheveled and he was clearly sweating.

"Is everything alright, Tassiter?" Jack asked, keeping his tone monotone.

Tassiter pulled at his collar pathetically and nodded, starting to ring his hands. Jack felt something off, he raised his eyebrow. Something wasn't right here and Jack could feel it. Tassiter was pacing the office like a caged dog, wringing his hands.

"Tassiter," Jack snapped, causing the man to stop pacing. 

"Sir, sir... I am sorry," Tassiter complained. 

Jack raised an eyebrow, "What for?" 

Tassiters hand disappeared behind his back, and Jack sat forward, and folded his hands on the desk. Tassiters hand reappeared again, brandishing a pistol. Jack stood, the chair nearly falling over with how quickly he stood. 

"Tassiter?!" 

Jack reached for his gun as Tassiter pulled the trigger, the shot was deafening in the small office. Fire erupted in Jacks gut as he crumpled against his desk, the corner jabbing him in the rib, the wind was knocked out of him as he struggled to stay up right. Tassiter had just... Just shot him?! The man his father had trusted above anyone else. Had just shot him! Jack looked up as Tassiter walked over to him, he was sweating, hand shaking, gun raised to Jacks chest.

"I'm sorry, Jack, I didn't have a choice," Tassiter breathed pathetically, pulling the trigger again.  


	10. Tonight The World Dies

Rhys walked back inside the house, clutching Angels hand and a couple bags in the other. Angel had dragged the young man to go arts and crafts shopping with her. Rhys smiled, handing Angel the bags and directing her to go to her room and get everything ready. She wanted to make some ridiculous thing that she had found on the internet called 'Time Out Bottles.' Rhys didn't see why she wanted to make them, but he had no objections and had taken to her to the store to gather everything that they needed. Rhys sighed, watching her scamper off to her bedroom with the bags, giggling. Rhys smiled, and dragged a hand through his hair tiredly as he walked down the hall, to Jacks office. His eyebrows knit in confusion as he saw that the door was cracked open. Jack never left that door open, he always kept it closed due to some of the things that he had in his office. Rhys pushed open the door, and saw his desk chair over turned and pens scattered all over the floor. Rhys' heart jumped into his throat as he looked around. 

"Jack?" Rhys called out softly, walking into the office.

There was a deep groan from the floor. Rhys looked down, feeling himself step in something wet. Rhys looked down, feeling bile rise to his throat, he was ready to gag. The floor was covered in blood. Rhys walked around the desk, and breathed out a panicked sob as he fell  down next to Jack. 

"Jack?!" Rhys took his face in his hands. 

Jack groaned again in pain, shaky hand covering that of the smaller boys. His lips parted in another groan.

"Jack..." Rhys breathed, tears pricking his eyes as Jack's chest heaved with a struggled breath. 

"Rhys..." Jack choked.

"jack... I'm calling 911..." Rhys said, moving away and grabbing Jacks abandoned phone. 

"no! Rhys, You can't," Jack barked out, trying to sit up.

Rhys ignored him and quickly dialed the number, chewing on his thumb nail as the phone ringed. 

Rhys was braiding Angels hair as she sat on the waiting room floor, clutching her stuffed rabbit to her chest. She had been crying ever since they had arrived at the hospital. Rhys chewed on his lower lip, he was trying so hard to be strong for Jack. For Angel even. He didn't know what he was going to do if Jack died from these wounds. Rhys sniffed and wiped his eyes. 

"Daddys gonna be okay right?" Angel asked, her voice breaking.

Rhys sighed, "Yeah... Baby he's gon be okay..." 

Angel nodded, stroking the fur of her rabbit tiredly as she stared at the ground.

 

 

Hours seemed to pass by before anyone came by with any word of Jack and his condition, around seven in the evening.A nurse had come by to let Rhys know that he was out of surgery and that Rhys and Angel could finally go and see him. Rhys hoisted a sleeping Angel up into his arms, and followed the nurse up a flight of stairs too the second floor where Jack was. Rhys was relieved he was okay.

They walked into the room, and Rhys breathed out a sigh of relief at the sight of Jack all bandaged up and asleep. Rhys smiled gently, and set Angel down on a chair, walking over to her father, perching on the side of the bed. Rhys sighed gently and reached over to the older, sleeping man. Brushing his damp bangs out of his eyes. The older man didn't stir, his breathing was steady, and even. Rhys leaned over, planting a soft kiss to the top of Jacks head, pressing his forehead against his.

"I love you, Jack...." 


	11. Acid Rain

Rhys felt movement next to him, his head was resting on the edge of the hospital bed, his hand onto of Jack's. Rhys groaned, raising his head tiredly. He looked up, bleary eyed at the older man who was shifting in bed, raising his arms up and down, pulling at all of the different cords. Jack swore, muttering something under his breath as he went to pull his IV out before the pain in his chest and stomach stopped him in the middle of that action. 

"Jack..." Rhys groaned tiredly,"What are you doing..." 

"Do they have me hooked up to enough machines?" Jack snarled, his voice hoarse. 

Rhys felt a small smile creep up onto his lips as he took Jacks hands in his to stop him from pulling at all the different things he was hooked up too. Jack looked up at him, shifting, wincing as he moved wrong. Rhys sat up tiredly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he yawned again. He dragged a hand through his tousled hair as he moved to sit next to the older man. 

"What happened," Jack asked.

Rhys sighed,"I came home from taking Angel out and you were bleeding everywhere..." 

Jack's features seemed to darken,and he dragged his hand over his face and groaned. Letting his head fall back against the pillow. Jack blinked slowly, looking over at Rhys who was petting through his hair slowly. 

"What happened, Jack?" Rhys questioned softly.

Rhys heard Jack take a deep breath, as if thinking on how he should breach such a delicate question. Rhys didn't know who had shot Jack, or if Jack had done it to himself. Rhys looked down at Jack, and raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to respond to his question. 

"Tassiter, shot me...." Jack finally mumbled out. 

 

It was a beautiful day in Florida, it always was, well... except for hurricane season. The sun was high in the sky, and the sky was.... well, remotely clear excpet for a few grey clouds that were slowly rolling in. The small boy sighed, pushing dark chocolate locks out of his hetrochromatic eyes as he worked on an essay for college. His body guard sitting next to him, flipping through the daily newspaper. The smaller boy was drumming his pencil quickly on the small, wooden table that sat in his kitchen. He kept glancing at the clock. The small boy had an off feeling in his stomach ever since he had gotten off the phone with his twin brother earlier today. He chewed on his lip, tapping his pencil more vigorously.

"Timothy!" His bodyguard snapped.

Timothy's head snapped up at the sound of the older mans harsh tone. He blinked.

"What?" Timothy asked.

Wilhelm shook his head, turning the page of the paper, "Your damn pencil, what's wrong?" 

Timothy shook his head, setting his pencil to the side, "Nothing." 

Wilhelm snorted, "Bullshit, what is it?" 

"Just a bad feeling," Timothy mumbled as he looked back down at his paper. 

"A bad feeling?" Wilhelm asked, tossing his paper aside. 

Timothy nodded, shuffling his feet, averting his gaze with the older man. Timothy hated talking to Wilhelm about his feelings, he always ended up over analyzing every single 'bad feeling' that the smaller boy got. Timothy shook his head and sighed, picking his pencil up again and started to scribble down nonsense on his paper. He was sure it was nothing, he always got bad feelings after he talked to his brother. Didn't matter what they talked about. Timothy always ended up getting bad feelings about him. Timothy sighed, hearing the house phone ring on the kitchen counter. Timothy looked up irritably, he didn't feel like getting the phone. He sighed, and nudged Wilhelm under the table, nodding towards the phone. 

Wilhelm grunted and nodded, shoving his chair back as he lumbered over to the phone, talking quietly. Timothy turned around in his seat and watched as Wilhelm looked over at Timothy and sighed, setting the phone back down. The larger man dragged a large hand over his face as he sat back down.

"Whats the matter?" Timothy asked, his heart jumping up into his throat. 

Wilhelm was silent for a few moments, flattening his palm on the table, "The boss..."

Timothy rolled his eyes, god how he hated it when Wilhelm called Jack that. 

"You mean, Jack?" Timothy asked.

Wilhelm sighed and nodded, "Jack, has been shot." 

 


	12. Broken Mirrors

Jack stared up at the ceiling, Rhys had left to go and pick up Angel from school. He was so confused, why had Tassiter turned on him? His father had trusted Tassiter more than some of his own family. Jack's eyebrows knit together in confusion as he thought bitterly to himself. Racking his brain trying to figure out what had happened that had caused Tassiter to turn on him. Even Tassiter and Jack had always been close. Where had it gone wrong? Jack sighed, fisting the blanket in his hands. He chewed on his lower lip as he thought. Racking his brain to come up with a reason. He sighed and shook his head, closing his eyes. He didn't know what he was going to do about Tassiter when he got out of here. Tassiter had betrayed him, a man that he had trusted, a man that was supposed to be his adviser in this whole tedious process of keeping the family in control. Jack shook his head, his chest felt tight and he felt fear bubbling up in his stomach. Where had he gone wrong? Where had he missed the signs of Tassiter going rogue. What if it had been Angel instead of Jack? Or... Or god forbid what if it had been Rhys?

The heart monitor was pinging louder, picking up on the older mans elevated heart rate as scenarios of Rhys or Angel being in Jack's position right now caused panic to set in the heart of the older man. The sudden fear felt like an elephant sitting on his chest. His lips moved as he silently repeated to himself,'nothing will happen to them, they're safe." Jack swallowed hard, choking out a groan as he tried to calm down his heart rate. He wanted the two of them back now. Back in this hospital room with him so he could keep an eye on them until he was able to get out. He licked his dry lips and opened his eyes, staring at the pale white ceiling.

There was a gentle knock on his hospital room door. Jack looked over, eyebrows knitting together in confusion, Rhys shouldn't be back yet? Jack looked over, looking at the nurse with a slight smile. She stepped in, motioning for two other people to follow her in. Jack sat up, becoming even more confused.

"Jack...." Timothy breathed and walked over, wrapping his thin arms around the larger man.

Jack felt his heart rate speed up again. Why was Timothy here? He wasn't supposed to be here, Jack had sent him away with Wilhelm to keep him safe, and away from this. Jack wrapped his arms around his twin brother, looking over at the nurse. Had she called him? Told his brother that he was in the hospital? Jack chewed on his lower lip.

"You aren't supposed to be here," Jack muttered, pressing his face into his younger brothers throat.

Timothy snorted and rolled his eyes, perching on the edge of the bed as Wilhelm stood in front of the door, arms crossed over his broad chest. Jack had to say, the man made a better door if anything.

"What? Expected me to not come and see my brother?" Timothy asked, looking down at him.

Jack was silent for a moment before nodding. Timothy rolled his eyes again and shook his head. Jack looked over at the smaller boy with a sad sigh. Timothy looked well, well, better than he ever did when he was around Jack and dad. Timothy looked like he was sleeping enough, and like he was finally happy. Jack and Timothy rarely slept in that god forsaken house as children. They were always kept up either by the fear of their father never coming home. Or the constant fighting between their father and their mother. Jack sighed looking up at him. Timothy was regarding Jack with a solemn expression. Watching Jack watch him.

"How've you been?" Jack asked Timothy softly.

Timothy seemed to light up at the question,

"Oh! I've been good, about to graduate college with a degree in engineering!"

Jack smiled, good, he had always wanted Timothy to go to college. Jack never did, he didn't even finish high school. Jack hesitated with is next question. Licking his dry lips before continuing.

"And hows mom?"

That question wiped the smile right off of the smaller boys features. His features darkening as he looked down at the ground.

"She keeps askin bout you, why you don't come down to visit," Timothy said softly.

"Surprised she remembers," Jack muttered.

"Some days she doesnt.... But when she does she keeps asking for you," Timothy whispered.

Jack sighed and shook his head as he looked down. He couldn't go down there to visit either of them. He had sent them to Florida with all intents of keeping them safe and out of the family business. Look where that had gotten him.

"UNCLE TIMMY!"

Jack looked over at the door and smiled as Angel ran into the hospital room, pigtails bouncing as she climbed up onto Timothy's lap. Wilhelm had moved aside to let the two boys in. Rhys looked disheveled, a claw mark down his cheek.

"Hey, Angel!" Timothy laughed, hugging the small girl close.

Rhys walked over to Jack and leaned down, kissing the top of his head, Jack placed a hand on his chin, turning his head to look at the claw mark.

"What happened?" Jack asked quietly, whispering in the small boys ear.

Rhys shook his head with a sigh,"Who's this?"

"Oh," Jack said, feeling stupid for forgetting to introduce everyone.

"Rhys, this is my twin brother, Timothy, and his bodyguard, Wilhelm."

Rhys smiled and waved at the two of them and smiled. Jack watched Rhys carefully, taking the younger mans hand in his.

"What happened to your face?" Jack asked.

Rhys was silent again, looking down at the floor and shaking his head for the second time. Jack raised an eyebrow, and glanced over at Angel, who was curled up against his brothers chest. He didn't want to have to get the answer out of his daughter, but it didn't seem like he had any other choice.

"Angel, what happened?"Jack asked, feeling Rhys tense up.

Angel looked up at her father from telling her uncle about her day at school,"Oh, mommy hit him."


	13. Like An Angel

Rhys stiffened, looking down. His cheek still stung. He hadn't thought that he should tell Jack that his ex wife had smacked him across the face in a fit of anger. He sighed and chewed on his lower lip slowly. He could feel everyone staring at him and he didn't like it. This wasn't supposed to be about him getting smacked. It was supposed to be about Jack being shot and needing to be taken care of. Rhys' cheeks flushed a deep shade of crimson as he stared at the ground. Rhys looked up, and saw Jack staring at him in anger. Rhys pulled his hand out of his, and crossed his arms over his chest, kicking at the tile flooring. He didn't understand why exactly, Jack was so upset. Was he upset at his wife? Or at Rhys. 

"She. What?" Jack snarled.

Rhys sighed, looking down at Jack, "Its not a big deal, Jack."

"She HIT you!"Jack exploded, causing Rhys to blink in shock.

Rhys swallowed hard and licked his lips, stepping back, away from the side of his bed and shrugged, chewing hard on his lower lip, tasting blood as he bit down. He didn't know what he was supposed to do! He wasn't going to hit her back, not in public in front of all those other people that were watching. What kind of person would he be? What kind of role model would he be to Angel if he hit her mother? 

"And?" Rhys muttered, not looking up. 

 Jack looked up at Rhys and shook his head, pushing himself up, moving to stand. 

"jack! Lay back down!" Rhys said, sounding disgusted. 

Jack shot Rhys an irritable look before standing, doubling over in pain but refusing to sit back down. Rhys dragged a hand over his face tiredly, watching as Jack struggled to get dressed, disconnecting himself from the different wires and machines that they had him hooked up too. 

"Jack... please, its really not that big of a deal...." Rhys said softly, reaching over and placing a hand on his arm.

"Rhys, do not try and stop me, I am through with her," Jack snarled, before turning to his brother,"Timmy, please take Angel home." 

Rhys sighed in utter defeat, sitting down on the edge of the bed and shoving his face into his hands in utter disgust. He heard Timothy coaxing Angel out of his lap, and up into his arms. Rhys sighed, looking up as the trio left, leaving Rhys with an angry, bullet wounded Jack. Rhys turned around, watching as Jack struggled to button his shirt. The smaller man sighed, and stood, walking in front of him and batting his hands away. He didn't look up at Jack, as he buttoned the older mans shirt. Smoothing the front of the fabric as he went. Jack caught his hands in his larger ones, and Rhys looked up at Jack. Who was watching the smaller boy with a solemn expression. Rhys smiled gently, and stood up on his tip toes, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Jack encircled the smaller boys waist, holding him close. Rhys smiled against his lips, and pulled away. 

"I don't condone you leaving so early," Rhys muttered, as Jack rested his forehead against his. 

Jack shrugged, lips curling up in a small, pained smile, "don't care." 

Rhys rolled his eyes and shook his head again, kissing the older mans cheek and patting his chest as he stepped back.

"Okay..." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jack was beyond furious, furious at his wife, furious at Tassiter, furious at the fact that he was still in pain from a goddamn gunshot wound. He looked down at the speedometer, he was going well over the speed limit, and he was gripping the wheel tighter than he needed to be. Jack glanced over at Rhys, who was pressed up the door, seeming panicked. He eased off the gas pedal slightly, muttering a small sorry under his breath as he pulled the wheel and turned down the street that his wife's house was on. 

"You're staying in the car," Jack said, not looking at Rhys as he parked the car with a grunt.

"Like hell!" Rhys said, already moving to get out of the car. 

Jack snarled and got out, slamming the door, feeling fear start to settle in the pit of his stomach. He tried to ignore it, pushing the feeling down, not wanting to have another repeat of what happened at the hospital, he didn't need that, not now. Jack gritted his teeth, doing his best to fight the feeling as he walked up the porch steps. Knocking on the door. He took a few deep breaths, waiting for the door to open. He felt Rhys' hand on his shoulder, Jack looked over, and smiled down at him. He raised his fist to knock on the door again when it opened.

"What... is it Jack," Lillian slurred, she was drunk.

"You hit my boyfriend!" Jack snapped, slamming his hand on the siding of the house.

Lillian's gaze flicked to the small boy standing next to him, a cruel smile forming on his lips.

"You mean your boy toy? Oh honey," She smirked.

"You do know he's just using you right sweetie?" Lillian asked, looking down at her nails.

"Lillian, shut up, you are my ex wife, you have no right," Jack snapped.

Lillian directed her gaze to Jack, and let out a shrill, wicked laugh, pressing a hand to her chest,"Ex? Honey...."

She clicked her tongue and pointed a finger at Jack," _You_ never signed the divorce papers."


	14. Bury Your Flames

Rhys felt like he had just been punched in the gut. Like someone had shoved their fist into the smaller boys chest and ripped out his still beating heart. Okay, maybe that was a little on the extreme side. Rhys looked over at Jack, his jaw set, Rhys was surprised he hadn't seen steam coming out of the older mans ears. He waited for Jack to respond, he wanted him to say something to his devil woman. Rhys watched him, almost desperate as Jack turned around and stormed back over to the car. Rhys frowned, looking back over at Lillian as she laughed. Rhys bit his lip, he wanted to believe that she was just lying.

"He's using you, sweetheart, he used me, he's going to use you," Lillian said, running a hand through her dark hair. 

Rhys shook his head, looking down.

"No, he wouldn't do that." Rhys said softly. Shaking his head, refusing to believe that Jack would ever do that.

"You have to wonder why he hasn't signed those papers,"Lillian said with a dirty smirk, closing the door. 

Rhys' eyebrows knitted together in confusion at the thought. He had to wonder the same thing... Rhys shook his head and walked back over to the car tiredly. He dragged a hand over his face and pulled open the door to the car. He slid in, and rested his head back against the seat head. 

"Rhys...." Jack started.

"Take me home, Jack," Rhys said softly, not looking at him. Staring out of the window. 

"Rhys...." Jack reached over to him.

"I said take me home Jack!" Rhys snapped. 

Jack nodded, and started the car. Rhys was disgusted, utterly disgusted with the whole ordeal. Jack was letting Rhys live with him, taking care of him and telling him that he loved him, sleeping with him! And he was still married! Rhys scoffed quietly at the thought that Jack would still love her... Then again,why wouldn't he? She was pretty, and Jack seemed to of loved her at once. Rhys looked over at him, and pursed his lips. He had to wonder what had happened to make him want that divorce... or had she wanted it? Was she telling the truth? Was Jack truly just using him when it came to their relationship, they truly weren't even anything substantial, so they slept in the same bed, and Jack would kiss Rhys good night and and kiss him before he would go to work. Rhys frowned, they both kept tiptoeing around the subject of them being established. Tiptoeing around the idea of being together. They would say I love you, but the other would never return it. Rhys sighed softly, he had to wonder if Jack still had those feelings for him... Or if he was indeed, just leading him on.

 

 

 

 

Rhys got out of the car, and walked up the drive way, he had forced Jack to take him to his mothers house. He didn't want to be around Jack. Not now, not until he got those papers signed. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do, if he wanted to sit Jack down and discuss their relationship, or give Jack the time to decide what he wanted to do. Jack had tried to get Rhys to stay in the car and go back home with him. But Rhys had been silent and had refused to do so. Jack finally ended up giving in. Rhys sighed, and fished in his pants pocket for his spare key that he carried on his person at all time. No matter where he was going, he always had it on him. Just incase he ever wanted to come back. He sighed, and stepped in, closing the door behind him with a small groan. He hadn't been here in weeks. Rhys pushed himself off of the door, and walked to the kitchen, getting down a bowl and pulling out the container of ice cream in the freezer that was most likely freezer burned. He truly, didn't really care... He looked down at the bowl, before taking the container, grabbing a spoon and walked over to the couch, sitting down and turning on the Tv. Jack had been kind enough to make sure that all the utilities remained running, just incase Rhys every decided that he wanted to go back.  


End file.
